The Important Stuff
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: AU where Leonard's life is in danger in the Real World but he starts to live other life, where everything is different. While that happens, he tries to get back to his old life. But how? [All the characters show up]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.**

* * *

Leonard is walking down the stairs with his friends Howard and Raj. They are going to get the pizza for dinner, since its Thursday. They are talking about the new Black Panther movie and about Infinity War. They're talking about the fans theories and some of their own theories. They continue the conversation in the car. Leonard is hearing them talking and from time to time says a couple of things that makes the guys argue with each other. Leonard keeps thinking about the conversation he had with Penny and Sheldon the night before.

 _The night before_

" _No! I'm not doing it!" Penny says._

" _Please…" Sheldon begs "I promise I won't say another word about it."_

" _No! No way. I'm not doing that with you!" Penny says. "Especially, since we're alone."_

 _Sheldon thinks for a minute._

" _What if we don't go alone?"_

 _Leonard shows up in that moment_

" _You two don't go where alone?" Leonard asks, while he gets to Penny, sits on the on the arm of his chair and kisses his wife who is sitting there._

" _Watch Black Panther!" Sheldon says "Amy doesn't want to go with me and I was asking Penny to go with me but she says she won't go"_

" _Oh…" Leonard says. Truth was he and Penny were going to watch the movie some day during the weekend. It was going to be date night, doing something that they both enjoyed. Since Penny liked those kind of things they've been seeing all the movies together. Penny going with Leonard was also a way for him to go without Sheldon. "Actually, since I'm not watching the movie, Penny said that she won0t watch it either"_

 _Sheldon gets up from his spot_

" _Why won't you watch the movie?!" Sheldon asks, indignant_

" _I don't want to"_

" _You. Don't. Want. TO?"_

" _Yeah. I guess. I'll watch it. Just not for now."_

 _Sheldon opens his mouth. He cannot believe what he just heard his best friend say. Thinking better, Sheldon thinks. 'Ex Best Friend'_

" _Well. Very well. If you don't want to watch a movie… then we are no longer best friends. Or friends, for that matter."_

 _Leonard looks at him, trying to find some evidence of him lying. He couldn't find any. If Sheldon was lying, it would be easy to find out._

" _You are kidding right?"_

" _No. I'm not. My best friend would want to watch the movie the day it came out. He would be excited about said movie for weeks. He wouldn't just 'not want to watch it now'. Goodbye Dr. Hofstadter" With that, Sheldon leaves the room._

" _You didn't have to lie to him Leonard." Penny says_

" _It's fine. He will end up forgiving me" He said, smiling. He sits on the couch and looks at his wife, smiling "He can't live without me"_

 _Back to the present_

Leonard stops thinking about what happened. Leonard was excited about the movie and couldn't wait to see it. He thought Sheldon would say something to him when he came in for breakfast that morning but all he got from him was a 'Good morning, Dr. Hofstadter'

Looking at Howard and Raj, the two friends were just listening to music and stopped the conversation about the movies. They finally reached their destination and left the car. The three men waited for the pizza, paid and went back to the car. The super hero conversation got back, when the man on the radio reminded people about Black Panther movie. They were getting close to home and Leonard told Raj to leave the car and get the pizzas upstairs since he remembered Penny and Bernadette saying they were hungry. Raj nodded and left the car.

Leonard couldn't find any parking space so he turned the car around and went to see if he could find a space somewhere else. Later he would put his car closer to the building, when the gang left. When he was parking he got a text from Sheldon.

"Hey Howard, can you read that?"

"Don't know…" Howard says. Leonard looks at him.

"Why not?"

"What if that text is from Penny? Don't need to see anything-"Leonard interrupted him

"Relax. It's from Sheldon. Read it"

"Okay."

 _I'm sorry for yesterday. You are my best friend, again._

"Don't know what happened yesterday, but this text was sweet. Especially since Sheldon sent it"

"I heard two texts messages"

 _You forgot the sauce. Go get it._

"Yep. I knew it." Leonard sighs. "Get out of the car. I'll get the sauce."

"Don't need. I'll go with you."

"Fine. Answer Sheldon. Tell him I'll get the sauce if he says please."

 _ **L:**_ _I'll get the sauce. Magic words?_

 _ **S:**_ _Please. Get me sauce._

Howard puts down the phone and Leonard goes to get the sauce. They start to sing to a song on the radio and Howard keeps texting Bernadette.

"Apparently, Sheldon was talking about how you never remember the sauce and Penny yelled at him. Stopped talking." Howard says and then both men laugh imagining Penny yelling at Sheldon "I don't know how you can live with her"

"You live with Bernadette!"

"That's true. But I love her you know?"

"Yeah. I love Penny too, so I get it"

When Leonard stops talking, a truck who passed a red light hits them. The last sound Leonard hears before he passes out was _God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You._ Penny's ringtone.

* * *

 **Read &Review**

Don't know if this was ever made but things will be different now. Things will change. Couples will change in the Alternative Universe in Leonard's head while he tries to get back to the real world. While that happens he will start to hear voices. Stay tuned!

 **Important:** The alternative world will be written in italics while the normal world is written in "normal" letters. So there's no confusion, I will write whether I'm talking about the Alternative Universe or not, although it will be noticed in which one we are.

 **This chapter is short, I know. It's just a presention of what is going to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or their characters**

* * *

 _Back at the apartment – Same day as the car accident, around thirty minutes later_

"Leonard's not picking up" Penny says. They have been trying to contact the guys for almost thirty minutes, with no luck. They were all getting worried, excepting Sheldon who was sitting in his spot eating dinner. "Have you tried Howard?"

"Yes. Same thing. Keeps going to voice mail." Bernadette says. Raj looks at Penny and notices she's a little weird. He thought it was probably because she had no idea where her husband was but he still asked

"Penny? Are you okay?"

Penny looks at Raj. Truth was, she wasn't. She had said some things to Leonard before he went to get dinner and she kept thinking if that was going to be the last thing she would tell her husband.

"I'm fine." She lied.

* * *

Howard is the first one to open his eyes. He takes a while to realize he wasn't in his bed, laying next to his wife. It took him a moment to realize that the screams weren't from his infant. When he realized all of this he looked around him. Everything was upside down. He thought he might be dreaming, at least until he felt a warm sensation in his head. He tried to move his legs but he didn't feel them. Looking to them, he realized they were stuck in the tablier. He tried not to freak out, trying to thinking of good things. He thought of Halley and Bernadette and he thought of everyone awaiting them at the apartment he had spent so much time and had so great memories. He then realized everyone was waiting for _them_ at the apartment. He looked at left side, trying to find Leonard. He found only a broken window. Panicking, he frantically looked at both sides, finally remembering the car was upside down. Looking at the right he found someone who was one of his best friends, unconscious.

He tried to touch him, but his seatbelt didn't allow him to. While he tried to take his seatbelt he found a phone. Unlocking it, he realized it was Leonard's phone. He saw that Penny had called him a lot of times but all he wanted to call was 911. That's when he hears sounds outside that weren't the cries he was trying to pretend not to be listening. He heard ambulances. He puts the phone back on his pocket, thinking he would call his friends later.

* * *

It takes an hour, but Howard is in a hospital, being seen by a doctor.  
It takes 2 hours, but he finally sees his wife.  
It takes 3 hours, until his wife finally falls asleep.  
It takes 5 hours to know where the rest of his friends were.  
It takes 6 hours to know that his friend, the one that got him the woman laying next to him, was in a coma.  
It takes 7 hours, but he finally was authorized to see his friend.  
He finds him in a hospital bed, full of tubes and machines around him. That bed and his clothes made him tinier than he already was. He looked at the room and saw all of his friends with tired faces on. He finds Penny holding her husband's hand, giving it soft kisses and whispering something, something Howard couldn't make up. Sheldon and Amy are holding each other's hand, while Raj is looking out the window. And Leonard? Well, Howard is wishing Leonard is having the time of his life, in his dreams. But it wasn't the case.

* * *

 **The Fictional World – Leonard's head**

"Where am I?" Leonard asks out loud to no one in particular.

While he walks around the place he was at, he notices an apartment. An apartment he realizes it was the one where he had lived since 2003. He enters the apartment after searching for the keys in his pockets. But there was something different about that place. The elevator worked! Surprised, Leonard calls the elevator and gets in, a little fearful of what to do. He remembered the last time he had entered that elevator. The time when Sheldon saved his life. And a time in prison.

He goes up to the fourth floor, a place he knew so well. He enters his apartment, ready to ask his wife, Penny, when the elevator was fixed. Instead, he sees Amy.

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"What are you talk?" Amy asks, with a serious face. She then smiles at him and kisses him. She doesn't do it out of nowhere, apparently it wasn't the first time she had kissed him. There was a familiar feeling, one Leonard wasn't picturing. He breaks the kiss and looks at Amy. He notices that she's not wearing her engagement ring. Instead, there was a wedding ring on its place. He looks down to his own hand and notices that the ring is different. He looks at his desks and doesn't find a picture of him and Penny. Instead, there's a picture of him and Amy. He tries to look normal on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out.

'What is going on?!' Leonard thinks.

* * *

 **Read &Review**

I just gave you guys a little 'taste' of what The Fictional World is. It was a little weird to write this part because it was Lamy but as a romance. It was so weird, that the only reason I actually liked it at the same time was because Leonard kept thinking of Penny, and he _knows_ something is different. First clue: The Elevator is working.

Also, to everyone who is thinking of stop reading this story: **The original pairings will exist in The Real World.**

I would love to know what you think and ways to improve this story. I have my own ideas, but it would be great if you had your own ideas. Share them so that this story is better!

 **Important: I prefer to have only a few letters in italics so, the Fictional World and the Real World will both be in normal letters. How to know which world is it? Well, read the bold letters, I will say which it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.**

* * *

 **Fictional World – Amy**

Leonard seemed different. It seemed like he didn't know where he was. Which it's weird since he's been living here since 2003. The day he moved in and I fell in love with him. That didn't happen with him, at least not right away. It took a while for him to notice me and even then, we broke up and got back together countless times. We finally got engaged and then married, in a chapel in Las Vegas. We got drunk, we got married and moved on with our lives in Pasadena as a married couple. It wasn't in the plans, but we were going to get married anyway.

I want my Leonard back. The real one, not the one that it's standing next to me while I'm lying in bed, not wanting to sleep with me. The one that just got his pillow and is going to the couch to sleep.

I want the Leonard that would make me coffee and would make me a bubble bath when I was sick or had a bad day at work.

I just want my husband back.

 **The Real World – Penny**

The doctor just got here. She brought a nurse with her. The only thing that I could think of was Leonard telling me to get a nurse costume whenever he was sick so we could play pretend. I always told him no. But I always smiled at him and made him baths. And I would always say no to a joined bath. Even after Leonard saying that he wouldn't do a thing. He would then fall asleep and wake up when the water was cold. I only knew he was up when he called my name and sneezed. He would know I heard when I laughed.

While the doctor is there I keep thinking of the good memories I have of Leonard. The nurse kept looking at me funny but I didn't care.

They finished the exams and left the room. I was then alone with my thoughts. Again.

 **Sheldon**

I always told everyone I didn't care if someone left me. The first time I cared was when Leonard left to go to the North Sea. The second time was when Amy broke up with me. I can't live without either of them.

That's why I'm currently sleeping at Howard and Bernadette's house. Just the thought of going to my apartment, the one that is next to Leonard's apartment, it frightens me. I went there thinking I would be okay. I ran down the stairs. I miss Leonard. And it had only been a week.

 **Howard**

I went home with Bernadette, hoping things would go to normal. They didn't. I have nightmares that wake me up every hour, Sheldon decided to stay in my house, so he and Amy are there, Raj is there because he doesn't want to be alone during this moment so now I have a dog in my house, Stuart is still there and Halley's teeth decided to grow now. I can't handle this anymore.

 **Bernadette**

I cannot believe I'm saying this, but thank god for Sheldon. Since the accident that Howard has been having nightmares, waking up all night long. So now I have three people to take care of. Stuart is helping out the best he can and so is Raj. I can't wait to go back to work full-time. I need to get out of here.

 **Amy**

Since Leonard's accident that I've been staying with the Wolowitz's. Halley keeps screaming since she's teething and Michael keeps waking up in the middle of the night due to his small blather. Howard screams from time to time and then I hear Bernadette whispering soothing words to him. Sheldon keeps having dreams. At first I didn't understand what he was saying but I finally understood a few. In one, he's in the scene of the crash, before it happened telling Leonard to turn around. Sometimes he has one where he eats the food without sauce, to make sure Leonard doesn't have the crash. It's terrifying the way he's trying to save his best friends life. I hope Leonard makes it.

 **Raj**

Can't stay alone at my house. Every time I open my eyes all I see is Leonard standing next to me and we're talking. I keep freaking out and calling Stuart when that happens. When is this nightmare going to end?

 **Stuart**

The house is quiet most of the times. People don't talk. The only sound I hear is screams. I go to the comic book store to try to run away from that world. I haven't seen Leonard ever since he went to the hospital. I'm afraid of what I'm going to see.

* * *

 **Read &Review**

The Real World is falling apart. And Fictional World Amy doesn't understand why her husband changed so much. Answers, in the next chapter!

By the way, to the **Guest** that said he would stop reading if I hinted Shenny: I won't use Shenny as a relationship. Only friends. You can keep reading! :)

 **This chapter is short. Wanted to give an inside of the characters head.**


End file.
